Blackbird: King, Queens, Knights, Pawns
by Helminth
Summary: A simple case of sickness devolving into conspiracy theories, brewing amongst the Wilhelm family after the death of the king. Officer Wilde, determined about the case, sets foot into uncharted territory. The one who controls the cavalries would never stray too far from the chessboard, after all.
1. An Abrupt Checkmate

Adele Wilhelm's attractiveness is real, not soft. It somewhat speaks to every wolf, "This is me. I'm a true lady." The way she moves, speaks, and the smell of her breath reeks of femininity.

Since this morning I've been trying to contact you," said Nick. "Your husband was brought to Saint Jude Hospital."

"You mean -did he not - die?" Her hand scrambled inside her bag, bringing a handkerchief out. She cried with an almost convincing look.

"I'll command someone to go here," said Nick. Whilst walking to the door, he examined the vixen with care. _This one likes males,_ he thought, _but she had to like money more_. The handkerchief did not cover her muzzle, which, when Nick looked closer, had a slight trace of a smile.

* * *

At that time, it was Miss Somers' turn to make tea. Somers was the newest and the most inefficient maid. She's not young anymore and her facial features are always worried, not that unexpected from a sheep. The water she was cooking wasn't properly boiling when she poured it inside the teacups. Poor Miss Somers really was never sure when water's boiling. That's only one of the various things that made her life so much harder.

After pouring the tea she delivered them to the workers. A few crumpled biscuits was put on each plate.

Miss Griffith, an efficient maid, is a very disciplined ewe. She worked for sixteen years in the Consolidated Investments Trust office. She scolded sharply, "The water must have not been boiling yet again, Somers!" Miss Somers' face that's full of fear reddened. She responded with "Oh, I thought this time it's actually done and boiling." Griffith thought, "She might only survive for another month, maybe, but we're still busy like this... This is really too much! The message that the imbecile made to Eastern Developments is really messy - even though this job's really simple. And how dumb of her when she's making tea. Had the old times not be merciless as for getting a capable maid - While the current one can't even close a biscuit jar properly. Such..."

As simple as a rant is in Miss Griffith's heart, it always ends as an incomplete sentence.

At that moment, Lady Grosvenor strutted in to prepare special tea for Mister Wilhelm. For him, the tea's different, the cup's different, even the biscuit's special. Only the kettle and the water's the same as those used in the mantle storage room. But this time because it's for Wilhelm himself, the water's really boiling. She made sure of it.

Lady Grosvenor is a rich and pompous vixen that's very attractive. Her attire's expensive, colored black. And her jewelery's obtained from the best and most expensive in the black market.

She strutted past the maid room without hollering, not even looking at anyone. The maidens she only thought of as wind passing by. She's Mister Wilhelm's personal secretary. Ill-informed mouths say that she's more than that, but that's untrue! Mister Wilhelm's just married for the second time with another wolf that's not only pretty, but also expensive. And this wolf absolutely could take all her mate's attention. To Wilhelm, Lady Grosvenor is nothing more than an office decoration that's actually needed, even when the office itself is already really expensive and grand.

Lady Grosvenor kept strutting, carrying the tea tray as if she's serving a meal. She went past the waiting room for important businessmens, and also the receptionist, through her own workroom, and finally, after softly knocking she entered Mister Wilhelm's bewitched room. That room is large, the floor's layered with polished wood and expensive eastern carpet with a dotted pattern. The walls are covered with soft panel from palewood. The chairs are big, cushiony, and covered with pale yellow sheepskin. Behind the gigantic inscription table from datewood, sat the center of the room's attention, Mister Rex Wilhelm.

Mister Wilhelm himself is less impressive than the room, but he tried his best. His body is big but rather weak, his fur's a pale shade of white and gray. Inside his office in Zootopia he really liked using casual attires that are made from colorful wool that's usually akin to a traditional sheep's clothing in the villages on the outskirts of Otterdam. At that time he was studying a few documents on his table while furrowing his eyebrows. Lady Grosvenor walked towards him with grace like a swan. Putting the tray on the table near her employer's elbow, the vixen muttered with a low and authoritative voice, "Here's your tea, Mister Wilhelm," before excusing herself.

That usual rite was only answered with a low growl. Lady Grosvenor sat back down on her place, before continuing her work. She called twice, fixed a few letters that was just written down and ready to be signed by Mister Wilhelm, and also received a call once.

"I feel your appointment can wait," she said with a condescending tone. "Mister Wilhelm's in a meeting." Whilst placing her phone down, she looked at the time. Ten past eleven.

At that moment, an unusual voice was heard from behind Mister Wilhelm's room, that almost went unnoticed had Grosvenor's ears didn't catch up to the noise. Even when it's held by the door, it's clear that it's a scream of someone that's in pain. At the same time, the bell on Lady Grosvenor's table ringed a long and panic one. For a moment Lady Grosvenor's unmoving because she was immensely surprised, then she rose up from her seat with uncertainty. Facing the unexpected event, her grace went away by a little bit. But she walked with a bit of doubt to Mister Wilhelm's room with her usual stride, knocking, then entering.

The view that she was greeted with destroyed her grace even more, her employer writhing in pain behind the table, his body spasming eerily.

Lady Grosvenor said, "Oh dear, Mister Wilhelm, are you sick?" But she immediately realized how stupid her question was. Without a doubt, Mister Wilhelm's in immense sickness. Even when she walked closer, his body repeatedly spasmed in pain.

Stuttering, he said, "That tea - what - did you put into that tea?! - Find help - quick - call a doctor..."

Lady Grosvenor ran outside the room. She isn't the pompous, neatly dressed secretary anymore. She's only a normal vixen that's in horrendous fear, not knowing what to do.

She hurried herself inside the maid room, exclaiming, "Mister Wilhelm's got a health attack - he's dying - we need to find a doctor - this is terrifying - I'm sure he's dying..."

Various reactions appear and each one really different from another. Miss Bell, the youngest maid, said, "Is it another Nighthowler attack? If so, we need to get the muzzles and antidotes quick. Who has a muzzle?"

Nobody had a muzzle ready.

Miss Somers said, "We need to call a doctor - now."

But even Somers who is usually efficient also received a few troubles along her way. After working for sixteen years she never had to call a doctor for the office in that city. Her personal doctor's available, but at Streatham Hill. Which doctor's near the office?

Nobody knows. Miss Bell brought a phonebook and searched the names of doctors under the letter D. But the phonebook was never classified, so the names of the doctors are not listed exclusively like taxis. Another maid suggested to call the hospital, but which one? "It must be the proper hospital," Miss Somers pressed, "If not, they won't come to our aid. I mean with the Zootopia Healthcare program, the hospital must be in the same district as our office."

Another mammal suggested to call the Emergency Hotline 155, surprising Miss Griffith when she heard it. In her opinion, that means calling the police. And that's forbidden. For a group of female mammals that are citizens of a city that provides healthcare for everyone, their obliviousness of procedure is really disheartening. Miss Bell searched the word "Ambulance" under the letter A. "Surely he has a private doctor - There must be." Miss Griffith said. Another mammal ran to find Wilhelm's private address book. Miss Griffith ordered the office assistants to find a doctor - whatever it takes, anywhere. In the private address book, Miss Griffith found the name Edwin Sandemammoth with the address pointing at Barley Street. Lady Grosvenor slumped down on her chair, brooding with voice not as graceful as usual, "I made the tea normally - really - impossible that there's something unusual..."

"Unusual?" Miss Griffith's hand that almost pressed a number stopped. "Why do you say so?"

"Mister Wilhelm himself said so - he - he said the tea had something in it..."

Miss Griffith became really conflicted between calling Woolbeck or 155. Miss Bell, who was still young and hopeful, said, "We need to give him rebreather and water - now. Are there no rebreathers in this office?"

Of course there's no rebreather in the office.

Not long after, Doctor Isaacs from Goodspeed Green and Edwin Sandemammoth met up in the lift, at the same time two ambulances stopped infront of the building. Telephone and office assistants also brought results.

* * *

A certain officer from ZPD caught wind of the news, and decided to take his time in preparing to go through the case as ordered. He's almost sure he could make a breakthrough in this unusual happening of a suspicious event. Pocketing the files that was given to him through Clawhauser, he walked outside the ZPD building with a slight tinge of doubt that this was just a simple case of severe sickness or Nighthowler at that. "Yeah - this is going to be another obscure case for me to solve without her, isn't it?" He grumbled to himself. Had he still have his partner around for the time being, this would be a run-of-the-mill investigation work that could be solved in about two days.

And his partner's already gone to visit her family and do whatever she had excused herself on for exactly four months long now, with him only solving, at most, four cases. Three when he didn't count the Ratsputin-Humphrey illegal logging as a case he completed, since it was his temporary partner Fangmeyer that managed to discover the truth during her off day.

A gust of wind blew right infront of him, causing his tie to slap his chin - which he only sighed at before taking it off just so he could not bother with any inconveniences while working on yet another case he needed to solve _alone_ , due to Higgins squad's involvement on a cartel raid and Rhinovitch's wounds. He scoffed to himself, "That only confirmed my worries - thanks, workforce. Not that I needed your help anyway. Hmph."

* * *

 ** _A checkmate has been scored. But this is no Chess._**


	2. Destinations

Officer Wilde sat down behind Mister Wilhelm's datewood worktable. One of his lackeys sat firmly while leaning to the wall near the entrance, holding a notebook. Wilde's changed a whole lot ever since his initial employment to the ZPD and after Judy's departure to visit her parents. He held himself close to the word "It's just routine," which made people think, "You can only do the routines and only that!" But they're wrong. Behind his casual, smug, and simple show, he already became a thinker with amazing imagination power. One of his favorite methods of investigating is through using various theories on people that he's questioning while also considering them guilty as he's recreating possible scenarios along the time, provided he has sufficient information.

Based on his sharp sight and knowledge of any mammal's expressions, Griffith's the perfect mammal to give him the correct events based on the time it all happened. The ewe was just stepping out, after giving the details of the event that occured yesterday afternoon. To himself, Nick already prepared three different excuses as to why the old mammal in the maid room poisoned her boss' tea that time, but those reasons he already denied himself. He considered Miss Griffith as (a) Not inclined to poisoning others; (b) possessing a stable mental balance; (c) not in love with her own boss; (d) not considered to be a vengeful mammal. Those reasons made Miss Griffith to be off the list of possible suspects, except as a source of accurate information.

Nick looked at the telephone. It's time he hoped for a call from St. Jude Hospital. Of course there's a possibility that Mister Wilhelm's sudden sickness occured normally, but Doctor Isaacs from Goodspeed Green didn't have the same opinion as him about the matter. And Sandermammoth himself had the same opinion as Isaacs. Nick pressed a bell that is located on his left side. He asked so that Mister Wilhelm's private secretary could visit him. Grosvenor already recollected most of her grace, but not by much. She entered the room in fear and walked with absolutely no grace whatsoever. She immediately yelled,

"It wasn't me who did it!"

"No?" Nick muttered smugly. He showed the chair that Grosvenor usually sat down on, that's also ready with her notebook if she has to take note of various appointments that Mister Wilhelm needs to attend. Now she's sitting there begrudgingly while looking at Nick with fear. Nick affronted a few possibilities in his imagination - Seduction? Bribery? The pale-gold attired fox in the office? And various other things - Nick seemed to make people at ease and a bit dumbfounded.

"There's nothing wrong with that tea!" Miss Grosvenor scolded him. "Impossible!"

"Oh, really?" Nick calmly acknowledged her statement. "Name and address if possible, please?"

"Grosvenor. Irene Grosvenor."

"How do you spell that out?"

"Oh! It's the same way you'd spell the name of that field out there."

"...And your address?"

"Rushmoor Road, number fourteen. Moosewell Hill."

Nick nodded in accomplishment. "It's not seduction," he said to himself. "She's not a mammal that likes to play around with love. Respectable family and parents. Also not bribery." Which made every other theory that Nick aptly prepared for Grosvenor to be void.

"So, you're the one who prepared the tea for old Wilhelm?" Nick asked with an uplifting voice, trying to lighten the mood inbetween him and his suspect.

"Yes. It has to be me. I mean, I'm the one that always needed to prepare it."

Without rush, Nick asked her in detail about the process of making Wilhelm's tea yesterday. The cup and its plate, even the kettle was wrapped and also sent to the ZPD to be analyzed. This time, Nick caught wind that Irene Grosvenor was the only who handled the cup, plate, and kettle. The kettle that's already used to brew tea for the office assistants has been refilled by Grosvenor from the water at the office's mantle storage room.

"And the tea itself?"

"That tea's owned by Mister Wilhelm himself. Special jasmine tea. The tea supply itself is saved on a rack in my room, over here."

Nick nodded. He asked about sugar, but as it turns out, Grosvenor clarified that Mister Wilhelm never drinks his tea with sugar. At the same time, the telephone nearby the mammals rung. Nick took the phone and answered it, his face losing his cool.

"From Saint Jude?"

He nodded sagely, signaling that she's free to go.

"That's all for today. Thank you, Madame Grosvenor."

She hastily got out of the room. Nick himself is listening to the calm and collected voice that was coming from Saint Jude. While doing so, he made incorrigible notes with the pencil on the edge of the notebook on the table.

"Dead five minutes ago, you say?" Nick asked. He looked at the watch on his wrist, showing seventeen to one-o-clock, he wrote on his note. The calm voice said that Doctor Bernsdorff wanted to talk to him in private. "All good. I'll speak to him right now if possible!" Nick guffawed. The way he talked offended the holder of the phone on the other end, which already tried to be polite while speaking with Nick himself throughout the conversation.

The call itself then got redirected after a bit of waiting. Without hesitation, Nick raised the phone up to his ear, but nobody spoke. Suddenly, a deep and raspy voice was heard from the phone, forcing him to take his phone to a safe distance so he could listen clearly.

"Hello, Wilde. It's the _Murder of Crows_ as usual, I trust?"

Nick and Berns had known eachother for a few years, with him working as a supplier for Berns' medical stock. Times have changed and everything went to a flop after Nick decided that conning provided more than enough income to last him a long time. Sadly, he never used the money he obtained for anything substantial for his life. No housing, no decent food, nothing. Every little bit of spare money he has that he won't use outside of conning he'd save up. And nobody ever knew what happened afterwards.

Despite all that, after obtaining a job at the ZPD, he fixed his friendship with the doctor, and used the money he saved to obtain a decent living, whether it's necessary or not. The doctor himself assured him that it was no big deal and he's glad that foxes can be trustworthy after all.

"I heard the victim's dead, Doc."

"Yup. Another one down. There was nothing we could do when poor Wilhelm arrived here."

"Then - what was the cause of the death, if I may ask?"

"Of course there'll be an autopsy later to deduce the cause. An interesting subject. Really interesting. I'm happy to help in this one."

Bernsdorff's charismatic, professional, and faithful tone of talking, at least had succeeded in convincing Nick that he's already finishing up a few touches on the following procedures.

"Can I just summarize that you don't think that this is an average death?" Nick asked, flatly. "Absolutely not one." Bernsdorff replied back to him with vigor, "But this is unofficial statement!" He added quickly.

"Of course, of course. I understand. Was he poisoned?"

"Clearly. Also - but this is unofficial, alright - only between us - I'm willing to bet that I know what poison that the killer used."

"Of - course?"

" _Taxine_ poison, my friend. _Taxine._ "

" _Taxine_? I've never heard of it."

"I know. It's really unusual. Absolutely unusual! I'll never bravely say it had I not have gotten the same case about three or four weeks ago, heh. Two cubs be playing around and faking drinking tea - they took a fruit from a _Yew_ tree and used it as tea instead."

"That's what caused all of this? _Yew_?"

"The fruit itself or the leaves. Very poisonous. _Taxine_ itself is the poison. I suppose I have never heard of the poison being intentionally used. Really interesting and unusual... You can't imagine how boring the usual death cases could be. The ones that are caused by bug repellant poison. _Taxine_ is one special thing. Of course maybe I'm wrong on this - and by God, don't mark my words - but I don't think I am. I think the case itself is also interesting for you. As something to do between your 'routines', haha!" Nick scowled from his friend's remark about his demeanor.

"So, every peer is happy, yes? That's what I'm getting. Except the victim, of course. Hope they could rest in peace."

"Yeah, yeah. Poor lad, he is." Bernsdorff's tone became serious in an instant. "My condolences for him."

"Did he say anything before he died?"

"Oh, one of your goons sat beside him all the time with a notebook. He must be able to tell the story in detail. One time he was mumbling about tea - that the tea in his office has been brewed with something - but that's empty words, if you ask me."

"Why so?" Nick imagined the timeline again, Grosvenor pouring _yew_ extract into the already brewed tea. He felt that the occurence isn't possible, and so he replied back sharply.

"Because the substance can't work as fast as that. I heard the symptoms occur right after he drank the tea." Bernsdorff flatly answered Nick's question. Seems it was pointless for him to ask when he himself is also trying to deduce without any materials to do so.

"That's what the officers said, yes."

"Now, a little poison that works with this kind of efficiency, except cyanide of course - and maybe pure nicotine..."

"Then are you sure it's not cyanide or nicotine?"

"My friend, If that's so, then he would have died when the ambulances and doctors arrive at the office. The point is, there's no doubt in the statement. Really, at first I thought _strychnine_ , but the spasms doesn't match the symptoms caused by it. Even if it's unofficial, I'm ready to bet my position here in the ZPD. That the poison is _taxine_."

"How long did the toxin need to kill a mammal?"

"I'm unsure. Maybe an hour. Two, or three. Wilhelm himself looks like the type of that likes to eat." If he did eat plenty on breakfast, that will slow down the poison's effects."

"Breakfast," Nick pondered. "It seems that the breakfast is the problem."

"Yes, breakfast," Bernsdorff guffawed. "Now. Happy hunting, my friend."

"My thanks, Doctor. I'd like to talk to my partner before you're off." And then, a long beep was heard, humming noise, and sounds from the crowds that already formed nearby. A gruff breathing noise was heard, the signal that's always present before McHorn talked.

"Officer Wilde," He said with a pushy tone. "Wilde."

"Yeah, Nick here. Did the man say anything that could be used as a clue by us?"

"He said it was the tea. The tea that he drank in the office. But the hospital workers said otherwise..."

"Yes, yes, I know. Nothing more?"

"Nothing so far here, Wilde. But there's one weird thing I've noticed. The clothes that he's wearing - I've checked the pockets. Normal items - handkerchief, keys, change money, wallet - but the right side of the suit's pocket has seeds in it.

"Seeds? Are you kidding me?"

"Yes, seeds, and no, Wilde."

"Do you mean the seeds that are usually eaten for breakfast? The Farmer's Glory kind or Wheatfax? Or do you mean corn seeds or _gerst..._ "

"Yeah, Wilde. Untouched. Seems like it's black wheat. Plenty of them."

"Oh, alright... Weird... But that might just be a sample of something that's related to the usual trading business his office handle."

"Maybe so, Wilde - but my instincts say it's not related at all. Better off reporting this discovery to the ZPD."

"Fair enough, McHorn."

Nick sat down, looking forward for a while after the call ended. His mind raced from the first phase to the second after the conversations - from the suspicions about poisoning to the certainty about poisoning. Bernsdorff's words might not have been official, but that professor isn't someone that could possibly be wrong about his assumptions. Rex Wilhelm has been poisoned by someone. That poison might have been given one to three hours before the first symptoms show up. Because of that, maybe the workers in his office can be free from his accusation.

Nick rose up and entered the outer offices. People were working as they wanted. The maids didn't work to their fullest extent.

"Miss Griffith? Can you spare some time to talk with me again?

"Of course, Mister Wilde. And if so, can these ladies go out to have their lunch? Their fair share has long past. Or maybe you would appreciate if we order food to be delivered here too?"

"No, they can have their lunch break now. But after that, they have to come back here for forther inquiries."

"If you say so."

Griffith followed Nick back into the private office. She sat down calm and efficiently.

Without any opening speeches, Nick said, "I've heard the news from Saint Jude's. Mister Wilhelm has died since seventeen past twelve."

Griffith received the news without any sign of surprise, she only shook her head.

"I'm already worried from the beginning. His sickness has been severe," she said.

Neele paid attention that the woman infront of him did not look sad at all.

"Maybe you could tell me in detail about his household and family. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, not at all. I've tried to contact Miss Wilhelm, but as it turns out she was going out to play golf. She won't come home to eat lunch. Nobody here knows where she plays golf either." And as clarification, she added, "They reside in the Baydon Heath area. Rainforest District. That region's surrounded by three golf yards."

Nick nodded. Baydon Heath's actually the place where rich mammals reside. The transportation services are excellent, the location itself is only twenty kilometers from the City Center, and it's safe to say that the area itself is easily reachable using cars even on the mornings, where people go around to continue their day or at night."

"Please give the correct address and also their home telephone number if they do own one."

"Baydon Heath 3400. The house itself is named Yewtree Lodge."

"Now wait just a minute there. What?" The sharp question was thrown out by Nick before he could compose himself." Did you just say the house is named Yewtree Lodge?"

"Yes, that's correct."

Griffith looked at Nick with a little questioning stare, but Nick himself was able to compose himself in what short time he had.

"Could you maybe tell me facts about the Wilhelm family?"

"Madame Wilhelm was the second wife. That wolf's far younger than Rex himself. They were married around two years ago. The first Madame Wilhelm passed away already. From that first marriage, there's three kids. Two males. One female. Their daughter lives in the same house too, so does the first son, which is a partner in the company. Shame that he's gone to the Tundratown District for a matter he needed to do. He's expected to come back tomorrow."

"When did he leave exactly?"

"Yesterday."

"Have you tried contacting him?"

"I have. After Rex's death I called to Midland Hotel in Tundratown. I think that's where he's staying for his visit. But they said he already went out this morning. I think he's going to go visit his partners, Schofield and Lexine, but I'm not entirely sure. I could give the names of specific companies on Tundratown that he might have relations with."

 _Truly an efficient mammal_ , Nick thought to himself. _And if she kills someone, she'll do it efficiently too_. But he forced himself to rid of the speculations. He focused himself to the members of the Wilhelm family.

"Did you say there's another son that they had?"

"There is. But due to a misunderstanding between him and his father he went away to venture out of Zootopia."

"Has both of them been married yet?"

"Yes. Percival has been married for three years. Him and his wife reside in their own flat in Yewtree Lodge. They're moving to Baydon Heath soon, to stay in their own house."

"Did you not succeed in calling Madame Wilhelm this early this morning?"

"She was travelling to London." Miss Griffith continued, "Lancelot's only been married for barely a year to Frederick Anstice. I think you've seen pictures of that lady before. I mean - In the _Rainforest Taler_ magazines - along with her expensive items. Also in various car racing tournaments."

Miss Griffith seems to be a bit exhausted, with her taking a moment to catch her breath after explaining. Nick, who recognizes the feelings of other mammals well enough realized that the marriage has lit up the amazement and authority in Miss Griffith herself. For her, authority is authority, and he's almost sure, she doesn't know that the deceased Siegwulfe Frederick Anstice had a less than stellar name in the sports environment. He shot himself square on the head before an early inspection from the car racing officer about one of his cars that is used to attend the tourney with. Nick vaguely remembered his wife. That wolf hailed from Ireland. She was married to a sharpshooter that was killed in the Mammal Indiscrimination Treaty Civil War.

And it turns out that she was married to this 'black sheep' of the Wilhelm family. Nick called Lancelot such because he summarized that the whole father-son conflict that was mentioned by Miss Griffith stemmed from his own indecent actions.

Lancelot Targray von Wilhelm! Such a strange name for someone from the current generation! And the other one - Percival? He really wanted to know how this one acts. Madame Wilhelm's taste is really weird on giving her kids holy names...

He shuffled between numbers on his phone, before calling Zootopia Central. Then he asked the receiver to connect him with Baydon Heath 3400.

After a bit, a male voice was heard from the phone, "Baydon Heath 3400. What do you need?"

"I need to talk with the madame or mistress of the house."

"Sorry. The two of them ain't in the house right now."

From Nick's hearing, that voice seems to come from a drunkard.

"Are you the gatekeeper of the house?"

"Eeyup."

"Old Rex got a sudden case of severe sickness."

"Oh I know full well. Office boys been callin' and tellin' me those kinds'a stuff. Can't do nothin' about it. Val's gone North and the Madame's gone playing golf. Madame Val's also disappeared to Sahara Square and she returned when dinner's ready. Miss Elaine's out there leadin' dwarves, maybe."

"Are there nobody in the house that I can talk with about Rex's sickness? This is important."

"Yeah I - I don't know. Better off goin' here yaself." The voice seems a little hesitant on telling Nick the information. "Lady Ramsbottom's here - she never talks through telephone. Then there's Miss Dove - she can be called the manager of the household 'round 'ere."

"Then I'll talk to Miss Dove."

"Fair does. I'll patch ya up with 'er."

The sound of his steps was heard on the telephone. Nick didn't hear any sound of steps going closer to the gatekeepr himself, but one or two minutes later, a female voice was heard.

"Miss Dove here."

The voice is low and good. The quality itself is crystal clear. Nick drew a good image of Miss Dove herself.

"Miss Dove, I am afraid I have to tell you that Mister Rex Wilhelm has deceased in Saint Jude Hospital. He suddenly fell sick in his office. I really want to be in contact with his family to..."

"Of course. I didn't expect this..." She said, stuttering. Her voice didn't seem to be uncomfortable, but rather surprised. She said again, "Oh, this is absolutely not a chance encounter. The mammal you should be talking to is Percival himself. He's the one that will manage all his belongings. Maybe you could contact him on Midland Hotel in Central Zootopia. Or maybe you also could contact Shearer and Bonds in Tundratown. I don't know what his phone number is, but I do know that he will visit that company soon. Maybe they could give you information as to where he is today. Madame Wilhelm should be back when the time comes for dinner. She might also be back when it's teatime. She'll be surprised, no doubt. Was the death really so sudden? Mister Wilhelm himself was healthy when he left his home this morning."

"Did you see him before he went to his office?"

"Yes, I did. What was the sickness? Heart attack?"

"He has heart sickness?"

"No - no - I think not - but I figure, because it's so sudden..." She stopped again. "Are you talking from Saint Jude? You a doctor?"

"No, Miss Dove, I'm no doctor. I'm talking from Wilhelm's office. Officer Detective Nicholas Wilde from Zootopia Central Police Department. I'll visit you in location as soon as I can."

"Officer Detective? What do - what do you mean?"

"Rex Wilhelm's death was a sudden one, Miss Dove. We're always ordered to go to the location where these deaths happen, especially when the mammal who died didn't check in for a doctor's appointment lately. As it is with Rex, no?"

His question only contained the same doubt he had, but the young mammal immediately answered.

"I suppose. Percival has made an appointment with a doctor twice, but Rex himself didn't want to go. I think it wasn't up to snuff what he did - they're all really worried..."

She stopped again, then continued with her usual confident tone of talking, "If only Madame Wilhelm's back before you arrive here, what will I need to do?"

 _This mammal's really practical_. Nick thought to himself. Then he spoke,

"Just tell her that we have to do a checkup every time there's a sudden death that occur in this city. Just a regular Q and A, it's just routine and such."

He closed the phone call.


End file.
